This invention relates to an optical disk device which can be produced at a low cost, yet achieves very reliable and stable performance.
In the conventional optical disk devices such as CD (Compact Disc) players, the data read speed, i.e., rotation speed of an optical disc must be controlled so as to match a predetermined data reproduction speed. These optical disk devices are ordinarily provided with error correction circuitry to correct reproduced data if any error is detected in the reproduced data.
With such conventional optical devices, however, it is absolutely necessary to accurately control the data read speed, i.e. rotation speed of the optical disk in order to match the data read speed with the data reproduction speed. Therefore, the disc rotation control system of the devices tends to be very complicated in structure, thus considerably increasing the overall production cost of the optical disk devices. Further, if the optical disk has any scratch, flaw or the like so many read errors may occur within a short time period that appropriate error correction is impossible to perform. In such a case, the conventional optical disk devices can not reread from the optical disk and thus lack reliability and stability in performance.